


Forcing another Ending.

by danyul_31



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Self-Loathing, focuses on the aftermath of the snap, meeting up after civil war for the first time, no one believed tony whoops, not sure what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyul_31/pseuds/danyul_31
Summary: Tony felt bile rising up his throat. His hands began to shake, pain shooting through his left arm. He bit down on his tongue, grunting in pain as his breath became more erratic. 'I dont wanna go Mr. Stark, please' and 'I’m sorry', Peter’s words still lingered in the air, suffocating him.





	Forcing another Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written stuff before but this is my first time posting it on a media platform, ahh hopefully it's okay. please let me know of any mistake , etc.!

Tony felt bile rising up his throat. His hands began to shake, pain shooting through his left arm. He bit down on his tongue, grunting in pain as his breath became more erratic. ‘ _I dont wanna go Mr. Stark, please’_ and ‘ _I’m sorry’_ , Peter’s words still lingered in the air, suffocating him. He couldn’t breathe, everything was beginning to go out of focus and seconds later he realized the tears falling down his face. ‘ _Mr. Stark, I dont feel so good’_. Tony shut his eyes, his body tensing as he began to hyperventilate, there was so much debris from the battle, Peter’s ashes on his hands, the blood pooling at the bottom of his legs. They’ve lost. ‘ _We’re in the End Game now’._ Anger, pure and utter anger is all he felt at Strange, did he really believe that trading his own life for the stone was necessary? Letting out a sound between a sob and a laugh he thought about New York. He knew this was coming, he tried to do something, but that resulted in Ultron. If no one got the memo, he wasn’t able to create something to defeat Thanos. Oh. ‘ _Oh’._ He turned his head, gasping slightly at the pain blossoming on the side of his head, squinting his eyes.

“Get up, this isn’t the end.” Tony looked up, meeting the eyes of Nebula. “We have to go to Terra, you are from there? We must meet up with the rest of those able to help and take him down. Get up.” What other choice did Tony have, taking her hand he pulled himself up, groaning as he stretched his wound. She hoisted him up, supporting him on her side, walking back to the craft she flew. Clearly it was damaged, but not beyond repair. As they made their way inside, she sat him on one of the seats, moving back to repair whatever they needed to in order to make it to Terra.

Thor drew in a shaky breath. He’s failed. After losing all, his mother and father, his beloved Asgard, his people, Loki, he’s failed them all. ‘ _Should’ve gone for the head’_. How could he have been so blinded, so _stupid_ to attack the chest. He looked around, Steve dropping to sit by Vision’s grey body, looking defeated. Natasha’s face showing pure horror, coming around the bush, shaking hands holding her side. Bruce exited the suit, eyes glossed over. Rocket grasped what he could of Groot’s ashes, unable to process that he just lost his last family member, something nagged him in the back of his mind that damn Quill and the rest of them didn’t make it. He snarled as he continued to think, what family he had been finally apart of, gone.

“Thor..” Thor finally let a sob rip through his throat. Rhodey came through the trees, “Guys, Sam, he’s no..” He immediately closed his mouth when he looked at the scene in front of him. Realization hit him, and he looked down. _Another failed mission_ he thought, ‘ _But, this outcome held a lot more damage than other failed missions I’ve ever faced’._

“Come back to the Palace, we have much to discuss” Shuri’s harsh but grieving voice startled them through the comms. Okoye appeared next to Natasha, gesturing to follow her as guards came through to pick up what was once Vision.

She watched as warriors began to disappear, holding her breath and pulled up her brother’s suit’s vitals, face going hard as she watched them suddenly disappear and ‘ _Offline’_ appear on her projection. She immediately went to her mother, attending those left of her people. On some other part of the palace, Shuri got the alert that an unidentified aircraft was requesting access to enter. She hacked a device inside quickly to see inside and when she saw Stark, her eyes hardened. ‘ _Some where in Space as well’._ Allowing entrance, Okoye pulled Shuri back, “Shuri, who and why.” Her eyes hard but glossy, Okoye’s voiced cracked. She had lost her King twice, she could not lose Shuri as well. Shuri sent a shaky smile her way, of course she was terrified but half of the earth’s population had just vanished and thousands more died as a consequence. Herself and Okoye met the ship’s exit, Okoye standing tall, spear facing forward and Shuri’s blasters charged and ready for any possibility. She knew of Tony Stark, but not of the blue one she noticed maneuvering the ship. As they exited, Shuri held her breath, but kept her composure. There was a deep puncture wound on the lower left side of Stark, blood blending in with his armor. And his armor? Utterly destroyed. Pieces were missing and there were scrapes everywhere, the color fading and leaving grey metal visible along with his track suit. Blood had dried around his mouth and chin, eyes vacant and his hair disheveled. Blue, black, and yellow bruises began to appear around his skin, nearing his left eye and temple. He was favoring his left arm, clutching it closely to his chest. 

“He faced Thanos, he is in shit condition but nothing you can’t already tell” Shuri looked at the woman again, nodding and gesturing for Okoye to help approach and support Tony. “Nebula” Shuri gave a strained smiled, “Shuri” and then pointed, “Okoye”.

The doors suddenly opened and everyone in the room snapped their heads to look at the doors. Nothing prepared the Avengers for the sight in front of them, to see Anthony Stark so defeated, being supported by Okoye and Nebula. Shuri close on their left. Blood had begun to drip from his mouth again, as moving him around strained his internal wounds. He patched them with what he had, but it was far from a proper medical procedure.

The Avengers all expressed various faces of horror, regret, and anger, and Tony knew that whether or not he liked it, they had to put the past in the past and grow in order to defeat Thanos. Tony was situated down on a desk, next to Thor and Bruce. Thor looked down, and Bruce looked like he was about to say something but stayed silent when Shuri shut the doors and turned to face them, eyes darting over to Tony after taking everyones appearance.

“Now, Tony, we fought Thanos’ army here, but he appeared towards the end with all the other stones, and was able to remove the Mind Stone from Vision and follow through with his plan” ‘ _No need to go into details about the deaths, not now at least’_ she thought, “I tried to remove the stone without destroying what makes Vision but they were able to enter the quarters and we began to fight. However, I saved the work I had. There is something critical we need to look more into depth, the Mind Stone is special, and we must use this to our advantage.” Tony closed his eyes and nodded, ‘ _Another one, the only reminder I had left of JARVIS, and Vision himself is gone._ ’

From there Tony explained what happened from the moment he boarded the craft and Nebula included what occurred on her side, with the Guardians. They went through the events of Titan and Tony began to breath heavily. ‘ _If he had just stayed home he wouldn’t have.. no he would have still been affected by the snap an-‘_ Tony was cut off from his thinking when hands placed him on the floor, he blinked, realizing that he was shaking. Worried voices were echoing is his mind, no in the room, but everything was blurry and a sob caught in his throat. _‘Pepper, god Pepper I’m so sorry. I’ve done it again’._ He was feeling lightheaded and everything was beginning to intensify, but he forced himself to shut his eyes and draw a shaky breath. He pushed whosever hands had been placed on his shoulder, ‘ _Thor’_ , He snapped his eyes open, staring straight into his eyes. Determination and grief filled them, and Tony understood. Thor helped him up and Tony grasped his left arm again, but looked at Shuri straight on.

“Shuri, I’ve been told of your intelligence and ability. Let’s get working. We all need to contribute and come up with a plan.” Shuri drew a confident smile, “Of course”.


End file.
